Someone from the past
by Evil Wanda
Summary: When Professor X sent Martin and Rouge down to New Orleans to pick a new mutant, it tune out be one of Martin’s old mentors. What happen if Rouge feel in love with him, but something in Martin’s past come back to get her? Martin is my OC
1. Chapter 1

At Professor Xavier School for the young and gift, two girls were read.

"Man, Rogue, do you read last page of this book, yet?" one of the girls asked to the girl next her.

"Martin, Ah finish _Jurassic Park_ last night, Ah like it better then the movie" Rogue answered. She was 21 year old. Rogue was wear long green shirt and black jean, black boots. She was a wolf demon.

"Now, my grandfather is creating them, I had feeling that we may have to go an island and study them" Martin joked. She was 17 year old, wearing a red shot-shirt, blue jeans and run shoes.

"Martin, Rogue, the professor want to you see guys" a voice called as Martin take off her sunglass to see Jean Gray, Miss. I so mush better then you and you do what I said.

"Okay, come go, Rogue" Martin ordered as they get up and walk to the Mansion.

In the Mansion, Martin and Rogue was walk to the Professor's office when they run into someone.

"Hey Logan" Martin smiled look at the person they run in.

"Hey Blond, Rogue, where are you two go?" Logan asked while get up.

"Professor want to see us" Rogue answered help Martin up.

"Blond, do you get trouble again at the school?" Logan asked Martin, who smiled.

"No, if you don't count Duncan" Martin answered.

"What I am going to with you?" Logan joked ruff her hair.

"Maybe let me go to Lv. 12 in the Danger Room" Martin answered.

"Sorry, but no" Logan called while walk off.

"So close, Martin" Rogue joked.

"Mon ami **(1)**, I love be close" Marin smiled walk to the office.

"Come in, girls" a voice called before Martin could knock but walk in with Rogue.

"You want to see us, Professor Xavier?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, Martin, Rogue, I think it time for you two going on a mission without me or Loan and Scott come with you" Professor Xavier answered as Martin smiled.

"You let us go where?" Martin questioned.

"To New Orleans" Professor Xavier answered as Martin look at him with a shock. "Due Mardi Gras, you pick up a new mutant".

"Who the mutant we pick?" Rogue asked.

"Remy LeBeau aka Gambit" Professor Xavier answered as Martin's heart miss a beat.

"Why sent me and Martin?"

"Martin been down at New Orleans, she knows the way and speak Cajun so she can ask for help and down in your neck of woods" Professor Xavier answered.

'When do we leave?" Martin asked.

"In an hour" Professor Xavier answered. "You been down there for couple to days for Mardi Gras" as Martin and Rogue nodded then walk out to get really.

In Martin's room, she was picking.

"What can do trouble do Remy get into?" put a pick of cards in one of holder in her tan overcoat that was gift. "I pray to Iris that Bella is not back" put her Bo staff in a holder that was on her jeans. "I better bring 1,000 dollar in cases I have to play him" put money in her coat when Rogue comes in.

"Are you ready, Blond?" Rogue asked as Martin nodded and grabbing her bags. "New Orleans, Ah can't wait to get there and eat some gumbo" as Martin smiled.

"Yeah, It be nearly 7 years sine be down I be there" Martin called.

"Okay, children, you two better stay out of trouble" a softly called as Martin and Rogue true and see Ororo Munroe aka Strom.

"Miss. Munroe, when does trouble follow us?" Martin asked put her shade on her head.

"It follows you, Pharaoh Martin" Ororo answered as Martin's shade fell off her head to the eyes.

"Ah keep her out trouble, Strom" Rogue smiled as Martin and Rogue get onto X-Jet to.

In New Orleans after be on the jet for 4 hours, Martin and Rogue were watch the Mardi Gras party.

"This is great, I feel kid again" Martin called as someone throws a necklace to Rogue. "Put them on" as Rogue did.

"I don't feel like a mutant" Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, Mardi Gras make you different" Martin answered. "Come on, let get some gumbo" walk to a restaurant while Rogue went in, Martin look around to make should that none saw her then walk in.

In the restaurant, Martin walk to Rogue was sat when she hear shuffling of cards.

**I know that sound **Martin thought as she look at a table, a saw a man win at poker. "Found you" walk to Rogue with wicked smiled.

"What do you do?" Rogue asked as Martin put her sunglass on and hat on to cover her hair.

"Come with me and you see" Martin ordered as they walk to the table as two men get up. "Are you Remy LeBeau?" as the man keeps his head to let the shadow cover his eyes.

"Do I own you money?" the man asked as Martin smiled while Rogue looks at him, see red in his eyes.

"No" Martin answered while sat down.

"Then Remy LeBeau, I am" the man answered bring his head up. Rogue gape, she never see the most beauty red eyes on black, yes, she get anger and let her demon power do the talk but never in her life, she never saw anyone with those eyes.

"I bet 50" Martin called put 50 dollars down.

"New meat, I like" Remy smiled deal out some cards. "What about your friend, chere?" look at Rogue.

"She not in, Remy" Martin answered. She looks her cards then pulling king of ace card out her pocket and put in her card when take a card out of her and put it in her pocket.

"Nice tick" Remy smiled sees Martin was doing.

"I learn from the best" Martin joked. "Heureux de vous revoir** (2)**, Gambit" take her sunglass and hat off.

"Mon dieu **(3)**, Martin Hawks, is that you?" Remy answered as Martin smiled a smile that he only knows.

"It nearly 7 years sine we has finish my trained with you and John" Martin answered.

"Martin, you know this guy?" Rogue asked sat down.

"Rogue, meet one of my old teacher, Remy LeBeau aka Gambit" Martin answered.

"Bonjour chere" Remy smiled pick up her glove hand and give it a kiss.

"Now Ah know who show you the way be charming" Rogue called taking her hand away.

"Remy, you womanizer I stilly know" Martin joke get up. "But to bussing, we sent down here to see if you want to join call the X-men" put her cards down.

"Now why someone would send Remy's old student down here to get him?" Remy asked.

"Because he knew I speck French from what I learn from you" Martin answered taking her 50 dollars back. "And he may know I was can control your power, too" as Rogue look at them.

"Wait a min, he the one the teacher who help you control your power, Martin?" Rogue asked.

"Yep" Martin answered as Remy smiled.

"How about Remy order us some gumbo and we can take, oui **(4)**?" Remy asked as Martin and Rogue smiled. "Good, let clean this table up and Martin, put my wins back" as Martin put 100,000 dollars down as Remy order a waiter over to them, order some gumbo.

An hour later, Martin, Rogue and Remy were last people come out of the restaurant.

"Martin was about 8 year old when Remy show her how to pick a lock" Remy told an old story of Martin.

"Remy, not that one" Martin grounded lay her head on Rogue's shoulder.

"What happen?" Rogue asked.

"She made the lock go up in flames" Remy answered as Martin laugh.

"Come on, Cajun, I was kid back then" Martin smiled when someone almost shot at her.

"Assassins" Remy yelled as they run to cover.

"I had felling we may run into them" Martin shouted run into an ally them take her Bo staff. She twits it so become two then changes both out and clime up a wall by use them. (A/N: That was like Gambit from X-men Origins: Wolverine)

On the roof, Martin was resting when Rogue and Remy come behind her.

"Remy think we lost them" Remy called as Martin put her staff back together.

"Remy, why are they still kill you?" Martin asked.

"Martin, you know that Thieves and Assassins be at each throat for a long time" Remy answered.

"Yeah, and how Bella doing?" Martin asked.

"Remy and Bella are not together anymore" Remy answered.

"What happen?" Martin asked

"Who is this Bella?" Rogue questioned.

"Remy kill Bella's frère **(4)**" Remy answered "Bella was Remy's wife but she blame him for her brother's death" added.

"Bella is the daughter of the Assassin's leader, her and me; we don't get like each other because of my training with Remy" Martin answered. "Remy, we know a place where they can't find you or me" look at Remy.

"What is this place, Martin?" Remy asked.

"Professor Xavier School for the young and gift, you get be teacher, some of the kids don't French" Martin answered. "And you can fitter with Rogue here when we can back" as Rogue ground her.

"Why am Ah in this?" Rogue asked. "You know what my power is" as Martin smiled.

"Remy can teach you how control your power like he did with me" Martin called.

"Remy will come but let leaven tomorrow" Remy added.

"Here a question, where are we going spent the night?" Martin answered.

"Remy has an apartment" Remy answered.

"I thought you were living with your father?" Martin questioned put her staff back into her coat pocket.

"Let us said Remy don't like be use by his père** (5)**" Remy answered.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Remy was adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau the leader of the Thieves guild. He saw Remy as nothing but a boy with power" Remy answered.

"Ah know the feeling" Rogue called as Martin laid a hand on her shoulder

"Rogue was adopted by Mystique, who only uses her for her power that way she left the brotherhood and join the X-men" Martin answered before Remy could ask.

"Remy sorry, chere" Remy called.

"Why is he calling me chere, Martin?" Rogue asked.

"He…like call all the most beautiful women he saw" Martin answered with a lied while Rogue walk away.

"Nice butt" Remy smiled as Martin ground.

"Remy, we will get back to the school, I may want you to meet someone" Martin hissed.

"Who that?" Remy asked.

"Someone who has claws that come out from his hands" Martin answered.

"He doesn't sound scaring" Remy joking walk to Rogue,

"You have no idea, Cajun" Martin called look around to make should that was not more Assassins. "Hey, wait up" run to them as they jump off the roof.

"Do I believe my eyes? Is Martin Hawks, the young pharaoh, what bring her to my neck of woods?" a voice asked look at Martin through some binoculars. "By her look on her face, she back to get Remy" put the binoculars down as Martin tune to see. "We catch up something, Martin" watch Martin run and jump off to join Rogue and Remy.

At Remy's apartment, Martin put her coat on the back of a chair,

"You still have that coat?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, you give to me on my 10th birthday then you left" Martin answered.

"Remy had finish training you, you become a good thief, maybe then Remy" Remy called.

"She is good thief, she take my keys to my motorcycle" Rogue joked as Martin show a pair of keys from her coats. "Get me those" take the keys.

"That Martin Hawks for you" Remy called.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Rogue asked.

"Well, Martin can have the couch when you and Remy can share his bed" Remy answered as Martin look at him.

"Guess again, Cajun, _we_ getting the bed when _you_ get the couch" Martin re-answered as Remy sigh.

"You no fun**,**enfant (**6**)" Remy joked showing them his bedroom.

"I grow up when you left" Martin added.

"Yeah, but still kid inside" Remy called.

"Good-Night" Rogue said close the door.

"Bonne nuit (**7**)" Remy called walk to the couch.

Outside Remy's apartment, the same person who was spying Martin was watching her.

"Remy never let anyone has his bed" the person called watch Martin take out her phone and put on the night stand while Rogue put on a necklace that broke her power when she has to share a bed. "Look like that girl need a necklace to keep her power off" as Martin get into bed with Rogue. "Sleep well, Martin, it be your last" as Martin turn off light and turn to right then feel sleep.

To be continued.

* * *

1. Mon ami: My friend

2. Heureux de vous revoir: Good to see you again

3. Mon dieu: My God

4. Frère: Brother

5. Père: Father

6. Enfant: Kid

7. Bonne nuit: Good-Night


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if it not good but I be busy

The next morning, Martin's phone was ring. Martin reach out a hand to feel around to find it, she found it and answered.

"What?" Martin answered. "Karai" get up. "New Orleans, I get a mutant….you know him…try Remy…yep, he join the X-men…Who with me?" turn over to see Rogue stay sleep. "Rogue…Remy agree to help her control her power after charmed her with his eyes…man, keep your voice down…Because Rogue stilly sleep" get out of bed. "We be back today…okay, I put Rogue on" shock Rogue up.

"What?" Rogue asked still sleep.

"Karai want to talk to you" Martin answered hand the phone over to Rogue. "Have fun" walk to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Martin was fry up some eggs when she small French cologne.

"Morning, Cajun" Martin smiled.

"And places told Remy how you know it was him?" Remy asked.

"You wear French cologne" Martin answered.

"So where Rogue?" Remy asked.

"She on the phone" Martin answered.

"So when are we leaven?" Remy questioned.

"After we eat" Martin answered sat down.

"Okay, bye" Rogue finished walking in the kitchen.

"How pissed is she?" Martin asked.

"Like me when I pissed at jerk" Rogue answered take some beacon from Martin's plate.

"Who jerk?" Remy asked.

"Someone Rogue don't like" Martin answered "Get pack, Cajun, we leaven in 10 minutes" as Remy nodded while walk to his room.

"Karai order me stay away from, what wrong with?" Rogue questioned.

"Rogue, I knew Gambit for long time, he…has _fun_ with ladies" Martin answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He like the monk, Miroku"

"So Karai want me stay from him?" as Martin nodded. "Joy, I listen to her"

"For once?" as Rogue push her light in the shoulder. "Remy, I know you there" as Remy walk out with a bag in his hand.

"Gambit is impressed with your skill" Remy smiled ruff Martin's hair.

"Let me clan off this plate then we can leaven" Martin called watch off the plate and clan it.

"So what is this place like?" Remy asked.

"The School help mutant control their power" Martin answered.

"Martin, when you little, Gambit and John help you control your, told Gambit why you there?" Remy asked as Martin walk to his room to her stuff.

"It was two years after you two left, my power was act up so I join X-men" Martin lied. She doesn't want to him that she went to the hospital to visits Bella and she waking the phoenix and bought Bella back from live.

"Blonde, are you okay?" Rogue asked as they walk out of Remy's apartment.

"Yeah" Martin answered put her ten coat while walk way.

"Hey wait up" Rogue and Remy called run after her. Rogue grabbing Martin's bag.

Outside, Martin and Remy put on sunglass; Martin put her sunglass on to keep the sun out of her eyes as Remy put his on for person's reason.

"I go to miss New Orleans" Martin called walk in the middle of Remy and Rogue.

"Yep, Remy know the feel too, he grow up here" Remy answered as Martin stop for a moment see a image her as kid walk between a young Remy LeBeau and John Allerdyce, laugh and joy their time, they then disappear into back to the past.

"Martin" Rogue's voice called gets Martin back to them.

"Sorry" Martin called look at them. "I was thinking" walk around the corner to walk into someone. "Sorry" look at the person. "Henri" as the man looks and saw Martin.

"Martin Hawks, is that you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I come here to get your brother" Martin answered help the man up and give him a huge.

"Martin, are you okay?" Rogue asked run to her.

"Yeah, Rogue, meet Henri LeBeau, Remy's older foster-brother" Martin answered as Henri kisses Rogue's glove hand.

"Henri, you better stop that before your wife see you" Remy joked.

"I see it, Remy" a softy woman's voice laughs as Martin look at saw a woman in her mid 30th.

"Mercy" Martin smiled hugged the woman.

"What bring you down here in New Orleans?" Mercy asked let go of Martin.

"I here for Remy" Martin answered.

"Blonde, who this?" Rogue asked

"Mercy LeBeau, Henri's wife and Remy's sister-in-law" Martin answered.

"I was Martin's babysitter when Remy and Henri were doing some work for their father" Mercy added before Rogue introduced herself. "She love to play dress, put on pink dress and make-up" as Rogue laugh.

"Get pictures?" Rogue asked as Martin cover her face.

"Yes, want to see them?" Mercy answered reached for the picture when Martin took them.

"Rogue, we have gone" Martin ordered.

"Why?" Henri asked.

"We come here to get Remy and ask him to the join The X-men" Martin answered "and Karai is wait for us" as Henri look at her.

"Karai is the same?" Henri asked.

"Yeah" Martin answered when she saw to sense something. "I sense something" as Henri and Remy take out their stuff.

"Where?" Remy asked as Martin close her eyes and force on the sense. She remember the sense.

"It nothing, my power act up" Martin lied. "We better get going" walk with Rouge and Remy after said good -bye to Henri and Mercy.

An couples hours later, Martin landing the jet, she turn it off and want back to wake up Rogue and Remy but stop and try her best not to giggle at the sight before her. Rogue had her head on Remy's chest and Remy wrapping a arm around her.

"Where my camera?" Martin asked look around for her camera but take her phone because she forgetter she had a camera on it and it a picture. "And sent" pass sent button to someone, who going love it. "Okay, now time wake them up" walk up them. "Get up" shock Remy up.

"Remy up…and in the arm in the most belle femme **(1)**" Remy said.

"Remy, arrêt, elle peut vous entendre **(2)**" Martin order. "Come on, Rogue, we back" as Rogue get up and ribbing her eyes to see a grain Remy and smiling Martin.

"Not one word, blond" Rogue called get up.

"She want me" Remy whisper to Martin, who shock her head and groan.

"Remy, plase, don't said or do anything that will make her father and Logan to kill you" Martin begged.

"Find" Remy agreed.

"Good, I should tell you that Rogue, next to her power, something else"

"What?"

"Maybe she should tell you, J'adore et aime comme ma propre sœur **(3)**"

"Are you two coming?" Rogue's voice asked from outside the jet.

"Yeah" Martin answer. "Remember what I said" walk out with Remy follow.

In Professor Xavier's office, Martin, Rogue and Remy were talk to the Professor Xavier.

"Well do, girls" the Professor said. "Mr. LeBeau, Martin told me that you speak French, am I right?" tune to Remy.

"Oui, Monsieur" Remy answer while Martin roll her eyes.

"Good, you can our French teacher" Professor called.

"Professor, where Logan and Scott?" Rogue asked.

"They went to Australia to pick up new mutant, John Allerdyce aka Pyro" Professor answered.

"Pyro is coming here, we better have lot fire extinguishers" Martin sighed.

"Why?" Rogue ask.

"He was other trainer for Martin" Remy answered.

Martin said "I better put one in my room" get up and walk out.

"Now, Mr. LeBeau, Rogue will show to your room" Professor announcement while the door open and Martin walk out.

"Remy, men's living rooms on left side and by the way, Professor, Karai here" Martin called as Rogue look at her.

"Great" Rogue ground.

"And Nadira is with her" Martin added.

"Her, I can handing" Rogue called get up, Remy following when a knife was throw. Martin grabbing it.

"Miss. Saki, I told you not to throw anymore weapon" The Professor ordered when a Asia woman wear a bussing suite walk in with a girl with pink hair.

"Martin, Rogue, Why don't you call me and take me with you?" the pink hair girl ask.

"Because, Nadira, we have to pick up one of my old teachers" Martin answered to the pink hair girl name Nadira.

"Bonjour, je me présente" Remy said take Nadira's hand. "Remy LeBeau" kiss Nadira's hand when she was taking away. "Karai, you look lovely" look at the Asia woman name Karai Saki glade at him.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, why are you here?" Karai ask.

"I need a French teacher, Miss Saki" The Professor answered.

"Why not ask Martin? She know and speak the language" Karai argued.

"Karai, I only have enough on my plate by the Pharaoh and Queen of All Good and Evil" Martin said. "Only by the way, Nadira, he said 'Hello, let me introduce myself'" added to Nadira, who nodded.

"So he sent you down with Rogue to get Remy?" Karai asked.

"Yes, Martin and Rogue knows the way of South" The Professor answered.

"And beside, it been 7 year sine I been down there, I saw Henri and his wife, Mercy" Martin added.

"Really, how are they?" Karai ask.

"Okay" Martin answered.

"Yeah, and by shot at, we okay" Rogue called as Martin look at her.

"Shot at?" Karai, The Professor and Nadira ask.

"Yes, Assassins" Remy and Martin answered.

"That mean that Bella is live and Martin in danger" Karai called.

"Karai, I can handing her" Martin added.

"She right, Karai, Martin will defeated Bella" Nadira called defeated Martin.

"I will?" Martin asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how, daddy catch me read before I finish it" Nadira answered.

"Ever when you did the pout?" Rogue asked.

"Yes" Nadira answered as Martin start to laugh.

"He never dose that" Martin called.

"Your grandfather was there" Nadira added.

"Okay, if he was there, than he must know she live" Martin called.

"And we will talk about this later" Karai ordered. "Remy, I will show you your room" walk out with Remy.

"Rogue, you better told me everything" Nadira called dragged Rogue. "Like this picture that Martin sent me?"

"I be in my room, hide" Martin called run out.

In Martin's room, the door open and Martin walk in and close it behind her.

"I should add a test, deletion after seeing" Martin said to none in particular. "Why do I have wake the Phoenix to bring her back?" sat down in a chair. "I have my father's good heart that why bring her back" look at window to saw Karai, Rogue and Nadira talk to two women. "Mes amis, ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre les gars dans la ligne de mon passé que je tride à cacher? **(4)**" pick up a picture and stare at it. "No matter what happen to me, I never let her you guys" as a knock come from the window, she look up saw a one of the women on a big feather. Martin open the window. "Yes, Kagura?" as the woman walk in.

"Karai told me that you were in New Orleans and may get into trouble" Kagura answered.

"Yeah, run into someone from my past" Martin answered put the picture back.

"Okay, come on, we have hear your side of your story" Kagura order jump back outside with Martin behind her.

Outside the gate of the school, someone was watch them.

"So this where you hide now, Martin" the person smiled watch Martin talk with her friends. "So sorry to end this but what you take from me, I will never forgive you" drove off.

**To be counting**

1: beautiful woman

2:Remy, stop, she can hear you

3:I adore and love her like my own sister

4: My friends, what I did to get you guys in the line of my past that I tride to hide?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I be busy get real for college but I will keep writing.

A/N: Martin is a girl in my stories..

* * *

Couple days later, Rogue was in Martin's room, put some clothes way while she catch a sniff of French cologne.

"What do you want, Remy?" Rogue asked without turning around.

"Remy want to see where Martin was" Remy answered

"She went out" Rogue lied put some towels in Martin's bathroom. She knows where Martin was really and couldn't not told.

"Oh, she ask Remy to talk you about your power" Remy said.

**I going to kill her** Rogue thought as her eyes change to red but calm down. She doesn't know that Remy saw it in the mirror and thought she look like familiar.

"Have we met before?" Remy asked.

"No, I don't remember mush of my past" Rogue answered.

"Okay, Remy sorry, you look like someone he meet when he was kid" Remy answered. "Remy was hang around with a boy, he was Remy's older brother…Remy think, who had ear like a wolf, teethes too, cover in let of wolf's fur" as Rogue stop what she doing. "His name is or was…Kouga but he blur to Remy" run a hand through his hair. "Remy talk to Martin later" walks out. Rogue put the rest of the clothes on Martin's bed. She punches some number in the watch she was wear and disappears.

In another time period, Martin and Kagura were fighting a demon that was three times bigger than them.

"How are you hold up, Kagura?" Martin asked burning the demon's left arm.

"I be better" Kagura answered use her fan destroy the demon's other arm.

"I see a jewel shard in its forehead" Martin called.

"I get it" Kagura answered. "Dance of Blades" uses her fan to make blades and destroy the demon to get a shard. "Get it" handing Martin over the shard.

"Good, and less blood this time on me" Martin smiled put the shard in a bottle when Rogue appear in front of them.

"Hey Rogue, you miss good demon fight" Kagura called.

"Mush I love to kill demon that shards, I have something more important than that" Rogue said.

"What?" Martin asked.

"One, we really talk about you tells Gambit about my power and helping me" Rogue added while Kagura shock her head at Martin, who try to smile like I have no idea what she talk about but don't work . "Second, I think I found Kouga's bother" answered.

"Kouga has a bother?" The both asked.

"That why I here to talk Kouga" Rogue answered.

"How are we going to get him?" Martin asked.

"That going be a problem, he only will show up if my cousin is in trouble" Rogue answered.

"I am on it, I try kidnapping Kagome" Kagura smiled.

"No" Rogue answered.

"It it only way get him" Martin added.

"She is right and beside, Martin can go only heading and told Kagome the plane" Kagura agreed. Rogue sighed.

"Go on, Martin, told Kagome the plane" Rogue ordered as Martin disappear in fire. "Kagura, remember what my pap and brother said about my betrothed?" as Kagura nodded.

"Something about him be…Koga's brother, you think this Remy is Koga's brother, therefore, your betrothed?" Kagura answered.

"Maybe" Rogue answered while Martin reappears with a small fox demon on her shoulder.

"I hate it when Inuyasha yell" the fox demon said.

"He only is yelling, Shippou" Martin called.

"True" the fox demon name Shippou agreed.

"I take jack is not happy about the plane?" Rogue asked as Martin and Shippou nodded.

"Okay, she know about the plane, she really but I have found Koga, first" Martin called.

"Come on, Shippou, I can use you to get Kagome" Kagura called as Shippou jump from Martin to Kagura's shoulder when she take a feather from her hear, making it big and flaw away with Shippou while Martina disappear to found Kouga and Rogue use her demon power to run to Kagome.

**What if Remy is Kouga's brother, that mean he maybe my future-mate** Rogue thought run when she come across a group of travelers that she know to well.

"Rogue, it good see you" a woman with a massive boomerang on her back and a small cat demon on her shoulder.

"Hey Sango" Rogue greeted.

"Lady Rogue, how nice is to saw you" a monk smiled look at her ass.

"Touch me, Miroku and you will be in a coma before you could" Rogue threatened as the monk movie way.

"Hey Cousin" a young girl smiled hug Rogue.

"Hi, Kagome, have you been?" Rogue asked her cousin Kagome.

"Fine, what about you? You think Kouga has a brother?" Kagome asked as Rogue shrugged.

"Great, another wolf after Kagome" a heft demo said cross his arms.

"He may be my future mate, Inuyasha" Rogue answered. "I can't believe I said that" look at Kagome. "You know the plane?" as Kagome nodded. "Okay" while Martin reappear.

"He coming" Martin called.

"Okay, I smell Kagura come with Shippou" Rogue added as the wind pick up and Kagura appear with a pretend scare Shippou. Everyone get in their places when the wind up again and from there was a wolf demon that Rogue want it.

"Stay away from my woman, Kagura" the demon ordered.

"Okay, I only this cause Rogue want to know something" Kagura answered. "All right, little man, you can stop" as Shippou stop and jump to Kagome's arms.

"Yeah, Rogue, what do you want?" the demon asked.

"Kouga, do you have a brother?" Rogue ask to Kouga, the wolf demon.

"Yeah, I did, his name is Remy, he was special, he had red on black eyes when he was born and had the power to things up with his hands but he was taking from us when we attack by bears demos" Kouga answered as Martin take out a picture of Remy that she had.

"Is this your bro?" Martin asked as Kouga look at it and nodded.

"He live?" Kouga asked as Martin nodded.

"That mean, he really Rogue's future mate" Kagura called then start to laugh with Martin while they both get hit on the head. "Hey" rub her head look at Rogue.

"Come on, Kouga, I introduce you to him, when this two get Karai" Rogue order as Martin look at her.

"Great, Logan going have a file day with this" Martin called.

"Can I go, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know, Shippou, this Rogue's bussing" Kagome answered.

"He coming" Rogue called as Shippou jump to Kagura's shoulder as three grabbing Martin's shoulder while she teleport back to their time.

At the mansion. Martin had coming back and everyone let go.

"I going get the Professor " Rogue called. "Come, Kouga, I going to need you" walk away with Kouga while Shippou, who jump from Rogue's shoulder stay with Martin.

"Boy, I can't wait to meet my uncle to be" Shippou called.

"Shippou, Rogue need to get to know Remy before they get marry" Martin added walk with Shippou follow when someone skate around them.

"Hey, Martin, Shippou" the person called come to stop and kick the skateboard up then give them a high five.

"Hey, Evan, what up?" Martin asked.

"Nothing, but Poor John, man, Scott and Jean are into him" Evan, the skateboard boy answered.

"John? what happen to him? Is he okay?" Martin asked.

"He find, what I hear that John was show James some move incase, the little man need it and John accidentally hit Scott on the face" Evan answered. "John try to apologies but Scott will not listen" as Martin sign.

"Okay, thanks" Martin thanks. "Come on, Ship" as Shippou jump on Martin's shoulder as she walk away.

In the mansion, Martin and Shippou walk in when someone run into them.

"Sorry, sheila., it accidentally" the person in Australia voice apologizes.

"It okay, John, we fine" Martin called get up and help the person name John name.

"What happen here? John, like what you did" a angler voice asked and yelling at John.

"Scott, nothing happen, I fell" Martin answered to the leader of the X-men, Scott.

"Okay" Scott called walk away.

"John, I hear what happen, you luck that Professor let you off with a warning" Martin said in her Pharaoh tone

"I know, Martin, but Scott give me morning danger room session for the al month" John called. "Him and that red head Jean need to get of out there and have some fun" as Martin smiled.

"Oh, John, this little guy on my shoulder is Shippou, a fox demon" Martin introduced.

"A demon like those Inuyasha manga?' John asked.

"Yeah, they really" Martin answered. "Do you mind watch him for awhile? I need going check on something?" as John nodded. "Okay, Shippou, going with him" as Shippou jump off and join John in the Rec Room when Martin walk away to the Professor's office to hear what was happen.

In the Professor's office, Rogue was explain with Kouga there, agree with her. Remy show up couple minutes ago and was in shock to saw Kouga was there, who too was in shock. Kouga thought he saw a ghost.

"I have sent a message too Beast to do a DNA to saw if Mr. Kouga here is really Mr.. LeBeau's brother" The Professor suggested.

"Good idea, Professor" Rogue agreed.

"Oh, by the way, Rogue, I take the liberty of contacting your father" The Professor added.

"Joy" Rogue said walk out when Martin feel down "Martin Hawks" as Martin look up and smiled.

"What?" Martin smiled as Rogue pick her up and drag her out with Remy and Kouga follow on their tail. Beast find them and take some DNA from Remy and Kouga and told them that he will have the result in a hour so they went their own.

A hour later, outside, Rogue was not in a happy mod. Beast give them the result that prove that Remy is Kouga's brother making him Rogue future husband.

"Why me?" Rogue asked as Nadira give her something to drink.

"Your father and brother had arranged it when you were little" Kagura answered fan herself.

"But I don't know the guy" Rogue said.

"Hey, how about you and Remy double-date with me and Speedy? Get to know" Martin suggested.

"Good idea, Martin" Karai agued. "And beside, Martin knows him"

"So I go out with him" Rogue agreed as her friends hugged her and laugh when Ryoko said what Rogue can wear.

At the grate, the person that was watch Martin once again and smiled.

"Soon, Martin, you and your friends will be destroy and Remy will be mine" the person said look at Martin, who was walk in the mission with the girls, but hide quick when in Martin tune to look when she feeling someone was watch, but shrugged and walk in to get really. "I will have him back" walk away as the sun sets.

**To be counting**


End file.
